iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Theodan Thornwall
Biography Theodan was but a bastard, not even worthy of the title 'Waters'. He was born to the daughter of a cloth dyer and an unknown man. Theodan's mother always claimed it was a knight. She said a dashing young lad had come, bearing his own heraldry, and promised to take her away from all this. He'd had to leave, but he said it was to protect the innocent. He'd be back soon. He'd never come back, and Theodan's mom had grown increasingly somber after so many years of disappointment. Theodan never did though. He always believed his father would come back with tales of adventure and a reason he left his son. Still, hope and tales would not pay for food, so Theodan soon took a job at a blacksmith's shop. He worked well there, and he was soon Towering above the rest of the apprentices and the smith himself was impressed at how Strong the boy clearly was. One day, a tourney was taking place in King's Landing and a knight came to get his breastplate resized at the blacksmith's shop. The knight's squire was drunk, and insulted Theodan's father for being a cowardly shit. In the ensuing fight, Theodan broke the boy's jaw, and he could no longer squire for his knight in the tourney. Mortified, the smith offered Theodan up in his place to squire for the knight. Theodan was a perfectly descent squire, but he truly excelled when it came to the squire's tourney. Theodan carved through those boys like Renly Baratheon through Loras Tyrell in the bedchamber. Those in attendance had their jaws hang almost to the floor at the sheer ferocity and determination that the young commoner showed. One of those in attendance, Prince Stannis himself, was so impressed with the boy's skill, that he granted the boy a knighthood at the age of 18 for his prowess and gave him a spot in the Iron Order. In the Order, he learned how to master the craft of blunt weapons. His natural talent for mayhem, honor, and physicality made him a perfect fit for the martial order's lifestyle. His next few years were uneventful, until the day that his captain gave him the order to secure the King's Gate during the Great Council of 398 AC. Arlan Hightower and his men rode up to the gate. To Theodan, he had orders to hold that gate, and hold it he did. Against all odds, he held the gate. He held against incredible odds and only surrendered when he alone still lived. For his actions against Hightower, his hand was severed, and he was thrown into the cells to rot. Recently released by Prince Stannis, Theodan was promoted to captain and given a decorative iron hand for his service. It is engraved with all of his brave deeds and gave him an elegant air. He was also promoted to captain for his valor, and put in charge of his own division. Recent Activity ~~ Timeline * 375 AC: Theodan is born * 391 AC: Becomes a lowly apprectice for a blacksmith. * 393 AC: Wounds a knight's squire in a brawl. Takes his place and wins the squire's tourney. Knighted by Prince Stannis for his effort and joins the Iron Order. * 393-398 AC: Trains as a member of the Iron Order and becomes quite proficient in the use of a mace. * 398 AC: Named as temporary commander of the King's Gate. Category:Iron Order Category:Knight